


Higher, Further, Faster, More

by americanhoney913



Series: We Ride Together [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Multi, Next Gen Wrestling, The Four Horsewomen, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Reid Summer Lynch comes into the world at 3:10 on the crisp beautiful morning of April 7th. She has ten fingers and ten toes and the most beautiful blue eyes. The small tufts of brown hair curl around her tiny ears and her screams make Sasha beam.***The Four Horsewomen have a daughter and she's perfect. And now she's ready to kick some ass.





	Higher, Further, Faster, More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a next generation fic. Follows _Standing on the Sidelines, I Couldn't Be More Proud _, but you don't have to read to understand this fic.__

Reid Summer Lynch comes into the world at 3:10 on the crisp beautiful morning of April 7th. She has ten fingers and ten toes and the most beautiful blue eyes. The small tufts of brown hair curl around her tiny ears and her screams make Sasha beam.

Charlotte has tears streaming down her cheeks and Becky, sitting next to her on the bed, reaches out and wipes them away. Bayley comes up behind Sasha and rests her head on her shoulder, wraps her arms around her waist.

“She’s gonna go places, our girl,” the brunettes says and Sasha chuckles.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna be with her every step o ‘ the way,” Becky says as she touches Reid’s curls. “Every step…”

* * *

“Are you sure I can do this?” Reid asks as Becky tilts her head to the side. She’s putting her own signature side braids into her daughter’s brown hair. The red tips at the end make her smile. Reid winces as Becky pulls her hair tight to make the small braids look beautiful.

“I think yer gonna knock the pants off’a the competition,” Becky says. She smooths down the now finished braids and moves aside when Naomi comes up with her makeup kit. “Thanks fer comin’ on such short notice, Glow.”

“Anythin’ for you, girl.” Naomi beams as she goes to work on Reid’s subtle makeup.

Becky leans against the wall and watches her daughter as Naomi puts the girl’s gameface on. She thinks back on what a journey it’s been to get Reid here. All the early mornings training in Charlotte’s gym, all the secret mother-daughter trips to go wrestle in the independent circuit and keeping her wins from her other mothers. It’s been three years of working her daughter hard, of using her position as top NXT trainer at the PC to her advantage and kicking her daughter's ass into high gear. They’ve gone through Reid’s mothers’ extensive movepool and finishers.

Becky’s Dis-Amr-Her.

Bayley’s Bayley-to-Belly.

Charlotte’s Natural Selection, which Reid seems to favor over her mom’s Figure 8 Leg-Lock.

Sasha’s Bank Statement.

Reid’s taken each of her mother’s moves and made them her own. Because, she told Becky once, she wants to honor her moms and where she comes from, but she wants to make the ring her own as well.

Reid does, however, love the Moonsault and Becky’s not bias or anything, but Reid’s definitely perfected Charlotte’s move and made it her own with a tornado twist. She’s done it eight times out of ten without hurting herself and Becky’s been there with ice every time she's failed. The good thing is, they can blame the bruises on Reid’s affinity for football at her school.

It’s not good that her daughter gets hurt, but it’s good that they can hide it. Because Reid wants her other moms to find out when she makes her debut entrance.

“Are you ready to kick ass out there?”

“Grandpa H!” Reid jumps out of her chair and wraps her arms around Hunter. She’s definitely Bayley’s girl when she deals out her hugs. Becky chuckles at the frown on Hunter’s face. Reid’s been calling him that since she could speak. However, he never corrected her and so Becky and her wives have been able to enjoy the humor since they first introduced Stephanie, or Grandma Steph, and Hunter to their baby.

“Hey, Papa H,” Becky says when Reid goes back to Glow.

“Hey, Champ.” Hunter walks over and gives her a side hug. “You think she’s ready?”

“Oh yeah. She’s gonna kick ass out there.” Becky puffs up her chest. “She’s had the best trainer here.”

“Yeah, but so has her opponent.” Hunter shakes his head. “You trained both of them, and Starr’s the champ. You think Reid can beat Starr on her debut night?”

Reid stands up, Glow beaming at her understated makeup to just highlight her natural beauty. “I’m right here, guys.” She crosses her arms. “And I’m gonna kick Starr’s ass, thank you very much.”

Becky holds out her hands in a placating manner and Reid walks into them. “Of course you are, baby girl.” She presses a kiss to the braids on Reid’s head, stroking her way from brunette hair down to her red tips. “And then you’re gonna kiss your girl and we’ll all go out to celebrate.”

“Daaaaaa,” Reid whines, “staaaaawp.”

Becky shrugs. “I’m not as stupid as you think I am, _a leanbh_.” Becky wiggles her eyebrows. “I’ve seen you two in the locker room. You’re sweet on her.”

Reid throws her arms up in the air. “Of course I am, da! Have you _seen_ her?”

Becky nods but says nothing and Hunter laughs behind her. “Now, come on,” Becky pulls her daughter towards gorilla, “we’ve gotta do some last minute stretches.”

Reid begins to stretch when they reach gorilla. She limbers up, shakes out her arms, jogs in place. She’s wearing long, colorful legging with her new logo of a nova star inside a flame. The straps twisting around her arms resemble Sasha’s. The rhinestones covering her top, although more modestly cut, remind Becky of Charlotte as she stands there. And she's wearing Becky's own steampunk goggles from way back when. It's an odd hodgepodge of elements from each of her moms, but the color scheme, red gold and dark blue, is all Reid's choice. The styles of the past might be there, but Reid's adding her eclectic love for superheroes- which gained an eyeroll from both Becky and Hunter- to create something totally new.

She slides on armbands with streamers on them, a little touch of Bayley, but with Reid’s colors. Becky told her that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to pick the streamers from Bayley’s outfit, especially over Sasha's twisted bands, but Reid had always loved playing with them as a kid and said it brought her comfort to have them with her. Even if she would shed them before the match.

“You think they’ll be proud of me?” Reid asks, her voice small, as she bends down to touch her toes. She looks up at her mom upside down.

Becky beams as she wraps her daughter in a hug. “You’re gonna shock the shit outta yer moms,” the redhead says with a chuckle.“And yer gonna crush the competition.”

Becky pulls Reid into a tight hug and then steps back as Starr appears in gorilla. The other girl’s hair makes her stand out from the crowd and, while it’s blue and pink waves, still reminds Becky of Sasha’s purple hair. Reid’s only colored the tips red, with help from The Boss, but it’s layered over the natural brown of her hair.

She watches with a soft smile on her face as Reid runs at Starr and pulls her into a big hug.

“Hey, dollface,” Starr coos, “ready to kick my ass?”

Becky pulls back from the interaction but keeps an ear out. She’s reminded of all the times she’s had the same conversation with one or all of her wives before they went to beat the shit of each other. Now it’s just Bayley and Sasha who still tag team for WWE, but every once in a while, The Man and The Queen will reenter the stage just for fun.

She walks back over when Starr presses a quick kiss to Reid’s lips and then struts over to stand right behind the curtain. She shoulders her NXT belt, the glint of metal shining off her face, and Becky’s eyes switch to Reid and she goes over to stand next to her.

_I done figured it out_

_I am no longer afraid the world's for the taking_

_I done figured it out_

Starr’s music is an interesting jam and Reid nods her head to the music. Becky rolls her eyes and chuckles.

_I'mma fly, so watch me fly_

“YOUR NXT CHAMPION, STARR!”

Starr charges out and lifts the belt above her head. Becky watches as the screen behind her lights up with her name and stars shooting out, pyrotechnic poppers going off around her as she dances across the stage. Her song blasts through the speakers. She moonwalks across the stage before making her way down the ramp.

_I'm a shooting star, shooting star_

_I'm unbreakable_

_I'm invincible_

_Shooting star, shooting star_

_You can't stop me now_

_You can't break me down_

_I'm flying higher than I've ever been_

_With places that I've seen_

_Ain't no turning back_

_I'm a shooting star, shooting star_

_Shooting star_

Starr makes her way to the ring and dances across it, a huge smile on her face. Reid bops along and Becky knocks her gently on the back of the head.

“Focus, baby girl,” the redhead says. “You can drool over yer girl when ya win.”

Reid rolls her eyes. “Is that what you did with mom?” She doesn't specify which one because Becky's definitely drooled over each of her wives at one point.

“Don’t you start.”

Hunter comes up and puts his arm around both girls. “You’re up, Reid.” He pushes her towards the curtain. “Becky, why don’t you go join your wives out on the floor?”

“Once she goes out. Jus’ make sure ya get a good video on the camera of Bayley, Sasha, and Charlotte’s faces. Because that’s gonna be one for the history books.”

* * *

Sometimes, Charlotte wonders if Becky’s crazy.

She's asked Bayley and Sasha to be at this random matchup for the NXT title and Charlotte had to close the gym early, but none of them know who’s fighting the champion for her title. All they know is that it’s someone’s debut night, but Becky wouldn't tell her who.

“Are you sure she didn’t tell you?” Sasha asks as she leans against the wall surrounding the stage.

“No, she was adamant that we find out together,” Charlotte answers.

“Hopefully it was worth it,” Bayley says as she rubs her eyes. “We flew all the way from England to be here.”

“I’m sure she won’t let us down.” Charlotte crosses her arms and Bayley leans into her shoulder with a yawn.

_Rock, rock it_

_We rock, rock, rock it_

_Rock, rock it_

_We rock, rock, rock it_

_Rock, rock it_

_We rock, rock, rock it_

_Rock, rock it_

_We rock, rock, rock it_

Suddenly, the whole arena goes dark. The song starts, but the lights don’t explode and a shadow comes out but she can't be seen or defined.

_Get it right, time to shine_

_Gotta step up 'cuz it's our night_

_('Cuz it's our night, y'all_

_Yeah, it's our night, y'all)_

_Dry your tears_

_'Cuz we're here_

_(And we're not goin’ nowhere)_

_Starting a new page with no more fears_

“Yeah!” a familiar voice screams, a shadow lifts a fist in the air, and suddenly the lights do explode in an array of red blue and gold.

Bayley grips Charlotte’s arm and Sasha straightens as their daughter, decked out in a mixture of all their ring gear runs in place on stage: from the ribbons to the rhinestones to the goggles to the armbands.

“What the actual fuck?!” Sasha screams as Reid plays to the crowd. Charlotte holds her back because she looks like she’s going to launch herself over the wall and up the ramp.

_We can make the change_

_It's our generation_

_Nothings in our way_

_It's our generation_

 

_You gotta start with you, nobody else_

_You gotta raise your voice_

_Say what you feel_

_Time is in our hands_

_It's our generation_

Reid runs to one side of the ramp and throws her arms up and then does the same thing on the other side, making the crowd scream. Bayley screams along with them as Reid dances down the ramp and climbs onto the outside of the ring. She holds on with her leg and stretches her arms wide, something that Becky did and Charlotte can see the spark of Straight Fire inside her.

“AND WELCOME TO THE STAGE… IN HER DEBUT MATCH... CAPTAIN LEGACY!”

“Hey,” Becky puts her hand on Charlotte’s back and the three of them jump, turn around, and triple glare at her. “Surprise?”

“You ASSHOLE!” Bayley shouts as she jumps at Becky. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because Reid wanted to surprise you.”

“Can this wait for after we watch our daughter crush the competition?” Charlotte says, even though she doesn't know the decided outcome of the match.

They all turn to the ring and Becky rests her hand over Sasha’s clenched fists. Becky can understand that the purple-haired woman is the most overprotective of the four of them, but only slightly. She was the first to say she didn’t want Reid to follow in their footsteps because of how dangerous this career is. However, as Becky watches Reid use all the moves they practiced together, then looks to Sasha, she can see the purple-haired woman’s opinion change.

“Holy shit!” Charlotte screams as Reid lays Starr out flat on a breakaway table and then scrambles for the top turnbuckle. “Is she…?” She trails off as she covers her mouth. Bayley winces and closes her eyes, turns her face into Becky’s neck before she turns to watch. Sasha tenses up.

They all know what’s coming. Reid’s setting up for a Charlotte Flair-special Moonsault, which is one of the hardest moves the four of them could do, especially with the unknown of Starr maybe moving to the side or the spot going wrong.

“Just watch,” Becky whispers as the four of them huddle together. She knows Reid can pull this off. She just has to.

“AND, HERE IT IS FOLKS, CAPTAIN LEGACY’S SIGNATURE MOVE!” the announcer screams.

Charlotte watches Reid’s look of intense concentration, but there's a nod in there somewhere. It’s so subtle, that if she was just a casual fan she wouldn’t notice, but she knows these little things. Starr huffs, yet another tiny signal.

Reid jumps and Charlotte’s world slows down. She watches with bated breath as Reid adds a twist and spins midair before she lands on top of Starr, breaking the table and sending them both crashing to the ground.

“THE LEGACY TWIST!”

“Ohmigod!” Bayley and Sasha hug each other, jump up and down. Charlotte's heart squeezes and releases. She's done that twist perfectly, but only once or three times in her whole career, yet the announcer just said it was Reid's signature move. Which means she'll be doing it all the time. That's worrying, but she can't think as the crowd cheers echo in her ears.

Charlotte watches with tears in her eyes and a watery smile as Reid does a Dis-Arm-Her and Starr taps out. Their daughter stands and raises her arms.

“Woooooo!” she says as she jumps up and down.

The blonde can’t help herself. She vaults over the wall, rolls into the ring, and tackles her daughter, hugging her as tightly as she can. Becky, Sasha, and Bayley follow her until they’re all crowding around their daughter.

They step away when Starr coughs. She’s holding her shoulder and beaming. “I believe this belongs to you,” she says as she presents the NXT Championship belt to Reid. Reid takes it and cradles it in her arms. Starr grabs her hand and lifts it, making the crowd go wild.

The Four Horsewomen slide out of the ring first, standing in a line with their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders, like a link chain. They watch, all smiles and full hearts, as Reid throws her arms at each corner of the ring, making the whole crowd lose their minds.

When Reid and Starr slide out of the ring, Charlotte and Bayley lift their daughter onto their shoulders like royalty as they all walk up the ramp.

Starr follows behind, beaming.

* * *

* * *

The Legacy Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Starr’s song: Shooting Star by Keshia Chanté  
> Reid’s song: Our Generation by Sibel Redzep
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Reviews feed the author and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
